


【授權翻譯】記憶的欠片

by Ibellasnowrider, KaguyaDex



Series: 記憶碎片／Fragments 系列 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Heartwarming, Humor, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Slice of Life, Soul-Searching, Translation, episodic, interconnected One shot, 中文翻譯| Translation in Chinese, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 繁體中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibellasnowrider/pseuds/Ibellasnowrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguyaDex/pseuds/KaguyaDex
Summary: [ Fragments of Chaldea Supplement 0 ] Life was an endless reel of memories, and some frames were often lost among the many. Though forgotten, they never ceased to exist. Each one was a tiny blink of color within the bigger picture, but they helped paint it nonetheless. They were just smaller gems among the endless trove that was Chaldea.[迦勒底的記憶碎片插曲副傳] 人的人生就是一捲串連的無盡的記憶。在泛泛之中，有些片段有時會沒有記下來的。雖然是被人忘記，但它們亦沒有消失。每一段只是一段記憶中的小欠片，但每片都是缺一不可的。它們只是在迦勒底中不同珍貴的小片段。This is the official Chinese Translation of The Lost Shards本故事為英語同人小說The Lost Shards的中文翻譯。





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377989) by [GhostXavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostXavier/pseuds/GhostXavier). 



> 本故事為英語同人小說 The Lost Shards的中文翻譯，原創作權歸 GhostXavier 所有,本人和KaguyaDex是有翻譯權和至於本人是有轉載權。Fate Grand Order及Type Moon 為Note總公司及和Delightwork.INC所有。  
> （請勿做任何商業用途及任意轉載兼使用，如有必須，請通知我與KaguyaDex先而代為轉達或是直接用英文向GhostXavier表示）  
> 專有名詞／台詞翻譯主要由Komica ,巴哈Fate與Fate Grand Order版,PTT，Type-Moon 與 Fate Grand Order 中文Wiki 和維基出處。有其他引用必會在列出。  
> 

記憶的欠片為迦勒底的記憶碎片的特別外傳。與本篇迦勒底的記憶碎片一樣是為一系列帶有統一世界觀的短篇故事系列，也沒有特定的結局。這是爲了答謝各位支持主篇系列的讀者，同時也不干擾到主篇的順序及上傳時段（加上GhostXavier 本職為自由身攝影師，而近期工作排期忙碌而減少上傳頻率）的作品。因為是這樣的設計，這篇外傳是和其他故事不同，所以沒有跟時序排列的。

每篇是在迦勒底的記憶碎片本篇中沒有記錄的小片段和沒有全面勘探的另一面。一些被取消的情境，沒有仔細描寫的時刻，還有更多都在這裹能找到。不過有一些重點要解釋清楚之後才能讓大家享受這些另外的小故事。

 

****·** △** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **·**

迦勒底的記憶碎片插曲副傳-記憶的欠片:序言(Lost Shards Preface)

**·△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **·**

  1. **必要看的東西**



[A] 這 _真是_ 不需要再說，但是都要說的事。在迦勒底的記憶碎片系列是 **必需先閱讀的** 。

  1. **有關故事集的資訊**



[A] 在這故事集中每一章 **都是正式發生在迦勒底的記憶碎片的世界中的事。**

[B] 這系列是 _不定期地_ 更新，還有是我有空間時間／有靈感時會寫下。這不會按著本篇的時間表來更新的。（不過中文版FOC還是不定期更新）

[C] 每章（在這系列會稱呼為欠片）是一個情境這樣長，能包括許多不同的類型的故事。較一般的FOC碎片章節或其他外傳章節更短的。每幕是會有一些短的時間流逝有著一個簡單分隔線作為表示。除了不時推出的外傳的草稿之外，因為真正的外傳是被取消的（現時，GhostXavier因爲工作繁忙的關係，續Epic of Remnant序章：平衡之戰后一律不推出細寫特異點的外傳），它們的概括版在這系列出版的。

[D] 每欠片因爲不按時序上傳，會在首段列出其在時序排列的位置。這會是作為劇透警告和一個作為這幕在系列中的實質時間點。

 [E] 這系列會只是有不同角色在不同的情境位於在FOC最新一章之前或是在這裏中。這是包括了在FOC序章 _之前_ 的情境，但 _不會有_ 最新一章之後的欠片。

[F] 如本篇一樣，出現的角色會是以間距地登場，如果某個角色開如出場／受到過多的他們出現要求，這會導致他們會在較長時間不會在這系列出現的。

  1. **欠片請求**



是的。這是對的。我(GhostXavier)會接受讀者們想看的情景的要求，不過在留下請求前也有一些的事前通知的。（加上還有在上面提到的事情·）

[A] 把所有情景要求只能留言在這篇故事集的留言（巴哈／AO3），而不在其他故事的留言，而我(小伊)會代為轉達到GhostXaiver。還有是可以是私信我(小伊)代為轉達或是直接用英語在GhostXavier的原作(FF.net/AO3)留言而也可以去FOC的Discord以英語提出請求。

這是根本不需要說的事，不過你也不知道網上發生的事。

[B] 對於欠片請求是沒有絕對保證一定會寫出來和上傳。因GhostXavier打開郵箱中可能會被排山倒海的要求掩埋的，加上這是不定時上傳的。所以不要因為沒被選中或是遲一點上傳需而生氣。

[C] _只有合理及合符FOC世界觀的_ _情景_ _才會受理。_ 對於FOC的忠實粉絲們會明白怎樣是為“合理要求”，不過GhostXavier是保留其是否合理的最終決定權。

[D] 本故事集的評級是可變動。如果有許多M級／18禁的情節要求，本故事會是轉為限制級。(記憶的欠片中文翻譯也會可能是只在AO3轉載或是在巴哈設為是有年齡限制)

[E] 不要濫發請求和以一個有禮貌的口氣來提出請求。這也是不需要說的，不個這是為了感謝各位一直支持的特別禮物。不要無禮各和不負責任地毀了它。

* * *

以上簡介是簡單明瞭的，是不是？是的，這是我GhostXavier對各位支持FOC粉絲的感謝禮！希望這個小企劃能夠順順利利，而你能是喜歡這些額外的欠片！


	2. 欠片一:另一聖杯探索

**此欠片位於本篇第三十一塊與第三十二塊碎片之間**

* * *

 由於往二十世紀的特異點跑腿任務是極之稀少的，所以迦勒底在現代娛樂的選擇上是十分有限；任何由職員們帶過來的東西就是作為公用娛樂，直到人理回復正常為止。雖然迦勒底現時持有的娛樂選擇算是充足的，但怎麽說都會想要有更多多樣化的選擇嘛。重複玩同一款的遊戲和看同一部電影遲早會令人感到枯燥厭煩。因爲如此，在處理特異點時，如果找任何新的消閒娛樂有關的東西時，大家就會像找到稀奇珍寶一樣立刻拿它回去。

有時，這些寶藏會在迦勒底裹幸運地找到的。就像昨天一樣，在巴貝奇與特斯拉檢查裝有機械人零件的大貨箱時，他們找到被人偷運過來的箱子，其內容有一大堆CD和幾部DVD光碟機。在他們仔細檢查其所含之物中，找到一些新電影影碟還有一些⋯⋯不太適合全家觀賞的東西⋯⋯。可是亦終於找到了；一個流傳於傳說中的珍貴寶物⋯⋯

這份寶物正握在阿爾托莉亞手中，而她正在興奮地快步走入貝迪維爾的房間裹。

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

欠片一:另一聖杯探索(That Other Holy Grail)

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

「妳看來十分高興呢。」

「你都也是一樣啊！不是嗎？這部可是關於我們的電影喔！」

貝迪維爾看著莫德雷德興奮地在他的沙發上蹦蹦跳跳。這個簡單白色的沙發，正是傢具部剛好有的東西，也是他為了讓房間氣氛更溫暖的裝潢之一。因為他的選擇和品味的影響下，所以他的房間與其他騎士的房間相比下是更溫暖和舒服。就連簡單的盆栽和用來放他最喜歡的照片和禮裝硬幣的書櫃是令到房間是看來更溫馨及增添了不少生活氣息。最近他還放了新增的毛地毯、優雅的咖啡桌、一些沙發椅墊，還有一部迷你冰箱，令這種感覺是有增無減的。

正因爲他的房間已經像間迷你休閒廳，所以他自願地讓它出來作為一起電影觀賞的地點，不過與其他人約好的時間還離個二十分鐘。這就導致他與一位十分興奮雀躍的莫德雷德兩騎獨處一室，而相比起和她的朋友一起共度時光一事，她反而對看電影是有更大的興趣。精力充沛的劍兵正穿著一條看來很舒服的赤紅居家短褲和一件同色的寛鬆T恤盤腿而坐。她臉上掛著的熱切期待笑容與眼神集中在新添的齊腰高的楓木書架上借來的電視和DVD影碟機，而在其四周是擺放更多的盆栽和幾本貝迪維爾自己喜歡的書。

他也和她一樣，為了今晚的愉快電影夜是穿得舒舒服服的。他的白色毛衣和同款的運動褲讓他可以投入電影的世界中。他帶著微笑，哼著歌而準備走向冰箱時，突然感到一陣熟悉的氣息。他的眼睛與莫德雷德一起盯著門口，接著就傳來一聲敲門聲。蘭斯洛特的聲音從外面傳出來：「貝迪維爾？我們應該沒太早到吧？」

他快步走到門口，按下了開門按鈕將其敞開而看到其他騎士們。他輕笑說：「才不是喔，莫德雷德被你們更早到的。」

在招呼聲瀰漫著的氣氛下，他很快退後一步讓他們進門。首當其衝，是拿著裝零食的碗子的蘭斯洛特，他穿著一條黑色的運動褲與同款的運動衫。在他在門口旁脫下鞋子時，跟著他後面就是拿著一包包新鮮出爐的爆米花的高文，而他在休閒活動中也是又穿一點過份隆重的，金髮碧眼的騎士仍然覺得他塞進在棕褐色的長褲中黑色的恤衫是感到最舒服的。接下來是就是崔斯坦，而他的所穿衣服是剛剛訂好的純白皇家長袍和黑色運動褲。

最後，瑪修穿著在聖誕節時她所收到的禮物：一條白色太陽裙。在她的手中抱著的芙正是高興地躺著她的手臂中。而貝迪維爾伸手摸著這隻小家伙，令使魔高興地吱吱叫作為回應。他面向瑪修微笑說：「為了今晚，妳打扮得十分漂亮呢。瑪修小姐。」

「謝謝你的讚美啊，貝迪維爾爵士。」她咯咯地笑著說回應他。在此同時他自己也感應到騎士王的氣息。眾目睽睽下看著在門口的阿爾托莉亞，她正好穿著其中一件她最喜歡的藍色太陽裙與一件白色毛衣。在她手中拿著的是裝著電影的CD光碟盒。她向她的騎士們露了微笑而他們出於習慣下向她行禮，但她僅僅高興地以揮手示意他們免禮。

在她脫下鞋子而門在她後面閉上，她揮舞著DVD光碟。「我們終於可以看一看為何嘉比是這樣熱切地叫我們看這部電影的原因。」

「電影時間開始！」「我有點好奇現代人是如何看待我們的。」「是部喜劇喔，所以我們不需要太過認真看待它的。」「瑪修，妳想坐在哪裹？」

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

就在燈一熄下令到看電影氣氛也是準備好了。由騎士王的簡單致辭介紹中，他們明白到那部電影只是作為娛樂用途。英靈之座盡責地授予他們世界人們仍然喜歡著亞瑟王與圓桌騎士團的悲劇的知識；他們已經是家傳戶曉的傳說中的人物了，所以這部搞笑版就不要認真看待的。有著這樣的想法，他們開始了這次「聖杯探索」⋯⋯而已經在片頭時令他們忍不住狂笑起來了。

阿爾托莉亞坐在沙發中間，而在她左右兩旁坐著分別是莫德雷德與高文。蘭斯洛特與瑪修彼此相鄰地坐在他們前面的地板上，而崔斯坦和貝迪維爾兩騎就坐在兩旁的沙發椅上。在每騎旁都有一盆爆米花和一罐啤酒，不過瑪修就只喝水，她也時不時就餵芙她的爆米花和水。芙的雙眼與其他從者一樣都是眼不轉睛地看著電視螢幕上的亞瑟王和他的從傭站在一座城堡前。

 **「燕子雖然跟隨著太陽向南飛** **⋯⋯或是** **毛腳燕，亦或是鴴們可以在冬天飛到找一些較溫暖的氣候地方，但它們都不是我們土地的外來客嗎？」**

 **(** **"The swallow may fly south with the sun… or the house martin, or the plover may seek warmer climes in winter, yet these are not strangers to our land?”)**

**「⋯⋯你是不是說椰子都能夠像候鳥一樣遷徙嗎？」**

**("…Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?")**

**「才不！它們可以是帶過來的！」**

**("Not at all! They could be carried!")**

**「甚麼？一隻能帶著椰子到處飛的燕子？」**

**("What? A swallow carrying a coconut?")**

莫德雷德帶著合不攏嘴的大笑而前後搖動著她的身體，她咯咯地笑著說：「父上，我們也拿椰子來重演這幕吧！」

阿爾托莉亞帶著一副拿她沒辦法的眼神盯著莫德雷德，但加上一臉被逗樂的笑容，而貝迪維爾輕笑起來。當騎士王還想她的回嘴一句時，高文搶先一步而清一清他的喉嚨說：「王儲大人，衛宮媽媽可以為妳敲它們的。」

結果他們要倒帶來重看因爲隨後的狂笑聲下而錯過了的片段。

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

大家過份憂慮了，阿爾托莉亞完全沒有被這幕感到冒犯。她仍然保持著她的堅決的信念，而說句真話，只是一部搞笑戲仿作品是不能動搖她的。

**「聽清楚了，你不能因為一個全身溼淋淋的瘋婆子扔了一把劍給你，就自立自己為最高行政權力的執行者！」**

**("Look, you can't just expect to wield extreme executive power, just ‘cause some watery tart threw a sword at you!")**

崔斯坦轉身向阿爾托莉亞露出他逗樂的笑容而問：「吾王，薇薇安她當時是以用雙手把Excalibur交給妳的手上或真是扔它給妳？」

「或許她真是扔出了Excalibur是來殺梅林的，而阿爾托莉亞是錯有錯著從中得到一把免費的新劍喔～」瑪修開玩笑地提出，令整間房間再次充滿笑聲。

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

**～～我們是圓桌騎士團～～**

**(~~We're Knights of the Round Table~~)**

**～～我們的表演是無人能敵～～**

**(~~Our shows are formidable~~)**

**～～但是整天我們都是唱著～～**

**(~~But many times we're given rhymes~~)**

**～～這些完全不能唱的歌詞喔～～**

**(~~That are quite unsingable~~)**

「父上！我們可以——」

「不。小莫，我們不會把這首歌成為我們的步操進行曲。」其他人再開始傻笑起來了而莫德雷德不滿地噘著起嘴。

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

**「吾向汝的方向放臭屁！汝的老媽是一隻臭倉鼠，而汝的老爹像接骨木的果實一樣臭！」**

**("I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!")**

「我真心希望如果瑪麗皇妃她⋯⋯看完這幕後不會有甚麼奇怪想法⋯⋯」阿爾托莉亞有所思忖地輕聲說著，而在螢幕上的法國士兵繼續奚落亞瑟王。

「我覺得她不會用這些話來說妳的。」瑪修安慰她說，但是她的笑容慢慢變有點窘迫的「⋯⋯不過新的流言說不定是會傳出來的。」

阿爾托莉亞用手蓋著她的嘴巴而嘆了一口氣，不過臉上的笑容仍然還在的。「⋯⋯瑪麗和她滿天飛的流言蜚語⋯⋯我還是請小貞她幫幫忙不讓瑪麗說我的是非吧。」

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

在騎士團中的男生們是十分享受這場戲，當然是有十分明顯的大人的原因導致這樣⋯⋯不過大家的被逗樂眼神全集中在瑪修上。 芙伏在她的大腿上擺擺他的尾巴盯著她，她同時慢慢明白那些盯著她的眼神的背後意思。而這場戲繼續播下去的每幕這是令她的臉蛋愈來愈紅。終於，高文開玩笑地問她：「⋯⋯我猜這是不是加拉哈德爵士他找到的⋯⋯」

「這是個好”性杯”喔。」崔斯坦輕笑說而螢幕上的修女們繼續嘗試色誘加拉哈德來與她們一起做一些淫亂行為。

「可能我們的小瑪修她，可能是有成為萬千少女們拜在她的裙下的女情聖的潛能哦！」莫德雷德輕笑說著，而瑪修終於整個臉都紅得像番茄一樣的。

「我——我才不會做這些對不起前輩的事情的！ 」

突然電影中的蘭斯洛特破門而入，就立刻嘗試從修女們的誘惑溫柔鄉中拉走加拉哈德。高文的輕笑變成了大笑而崔斯坦、貝迪維爾和阿爾托莉亞跟著他大笑。阿爾托莉亞逗弄地哼著說：「嗯⋯⋯平時在這種情形不是把角色調轉過來才合理嗎？是不是喔，瑪修？」

蘭斯洛特結結巴巴吐了出來：「喂，等——等！」，看來現在輪到蘭斯洛特面對這個尷尬場面了，而瑪修也開始開玩笑地嘟起她的嘴巴，在此同時大家都開懷大笑。

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

這是一場典型的血淋淋的大屠殺，當中有劍光交會，無數的劍刃帶著猛烈殺意揮下，但是他們對這隻可怕怪物完全沒有用的。它像一陣狂暴的龍捲風一樣的攻擊把亞瑟王的騎士們殺得快全軍覆沒了，他們亦只能無能地往空氣亂砍。雖然黑色是死神袍子的顏色，但在這隻毛茸茸的白色化身正是一邊刺耳的尖叫著一邊追擊已經崩潰中的騎士們，直到亞瑟王下達了一聲王令。

**「快逃啊！快逃啊！」**

**(** **"Run away! Run away!"** **)**

不像其他場景，一種揮之不去的不確定性是蓋過了其笑點。瑪修繼續高高興興地看著那場鬧劇，而莫德雷德與阿爾托莉亞也是一樣，但是崔斯坦和與高文時不時以擔心的眼神互望著對方。蘭斯洛特與貝迪維爾在這幕荒謬的鬧劇也不斷狂笑，雖然其餘兩騎男從者也跟著他們一起大笑，可是看到電視螢幕上的騎士團撤退後，高文的眼神透露出一絲擔心。芙吃完他最後一粒爆米花而東張西望時就察覺到騎士團的神情。

**「有無人陣亡？」**

(" **How many did we lose?")**

**「死了高文、埃克特和鮑斯。」**

**("Gawain, Ector, and Bors.")**

高文擔憂地吞下口水，而阿爾托莉亞對她的電影版不能正確地數數字忍不住吃吃傻笑。這幕果然是引發一些他的令人不安的回——「Fou，fou，fou?」

高文被芙他蹦蹦跳跳地一躍到他的大腿而休閒地往他的爆米花碗走去而嚇了一跳，令他大喊一聲： **「我的媽啊！」**

他的爆米花碗因為他過度緊張而還有一大堆末沒吃的爆米花。芙高興地盯著那個碗，而也回到正在深呼吸中而冷靜下來嚇僵的高文⋯⋯而他的同伴們正在大笑不止還沒有注意的。他望一望芙，看到他在騎士與他的爆米花之間的盯著而露出一絲淘氣眼神。他再次吞下口水說：「⋯⋯好吧，你可以吃剩下的爆米花。我已經沒胃口了。」

「Fou，Fou！」他高興地吱吱叫。就把頭埋在爆米花碗中而開始一邊大快朵頤吃爆米花，一邊繼續看著電影螢幕。

 **·△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **▼** **△** **·**

騎士們看著原本是電影的高潮：整個圓桌騎士團面向他們的敵人準備出征攻打的一刻，多得警方的及時趕到而立即被停止。看著電視螢幕中的亞瑟王迅速被捕而其他騎士只能一臉困惑地看著他們。在電影中的貝迪維爾也是一樣迅速地被警察抓住，還有一名警察用擴音器來叫其他人遠離現場。

終於，崔斯坦開口說他的心底話了：「⋯⋯我雖然不在現場，但是⋯⋯卡美洛可不是像這樣倒下的。」

「我寧願卡美洛是這樣滅亡。」 蘭斯洛特輕笑說著。不過，瑪修很快瞥了阿爾托莉亞一眼就說她的感想。

「可是這樣的話，阿爾托莉亞與貝迪維爾是要吃牢飯了」

「像梅林他一樣？或在薇薇安扔他去的某處中，與他一起幽禁一輩子嗎？」貝迪維爾這樣問而令大家笑了出來了。

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

在星之內海—阿瓦隆的結界中，是能聽到了回響在永恆純白的幽禁之塔中梅林的笑聲。

 **~**   **欠片一**   **:** **另一聖杯探索** **完**   **~**


	3. 欠片二：凱爾特的野心

**此欠片位於本篇第五十塊及第五十一塊之間**

* * *

 

幻想度假村就如平時的周日下午一樣，人煙稀少。即使如此，人造海浪依然輕輕地冲上沙灘，太陽也仍然掛在藍天上，讓耀眼的白沙十分溫暖。衛宮一家在海灘的遠處，靠近盛夏草林的棕樹底下野餐。海倫娜與愛迪生就在碼頭處討論關於增添更多野生動物及海洋生物的計劃。

嘉伯莉就在幾乎完全無人的沙灘上，與梅芙享受著休日。兩人仰躺在一張印上愛心圖案的粉紅沙灘毯上，旁邊還放了裝滿啤酒的小型冷藏箱；兩人的姿態任誰路過都會忍不住多看幾眼。梅芙的泳裝布料極爲稀少，幾乎像是性感内衣，而嘉伯莉的黃色比基尼更是強調了她的身材。兩人曬著日光浴，舒服地閉上眼睛。她們之間的對話慢慢靜了下來，舒服的寧靜使她們差點就睡着了。

忽然傳進她們耳中的大笑打破了這份寧靜。

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△** **·**

欠片二：凱爾特的野心(Celtic Ambition)

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△** **·**

嘉伯莉睜開一隻眼想看個究竟，但梅芙反而坐起身來。女王笑著轉向笑聲的來源，但是奧兹曼迪亞斯與吉爾伽美什並沒注意到她。兩名古代王者繼續著友好到令人驚訝的談話，赤腳走在波浪處。他們倆的眼神難得流露出對對方的認同，是誰都看得出他們的友好。

但是梅芙對他們耀眼的笑容沒興趣。她目不轉睛地注視著在太陽底下，如寶石般閃耀的腹肌。吉爾伽美什只穿了一條金色緊身泳褲，而他友人同款的白色泳褲也強調了他大腿的肌肉。他們倆身穿白色的夏威夷襯衫，因爲沒扣上紐而隨風飄揚，宛如招她來征服他們般。眼前的美男使梅芙差點流出口水來。

就當梅芙在享受“美景”發出哼聲又舔舔嘴唇時，嘉伯莉也坐起身來了。一頭粉紅秀髮的騎兵望向好友眨了眨眼。「沙灘多了一些養眼鏡頭了哦。」

「那可真是火辣得很呢。」嘉伯莉點點頭表示贊同。她的微笑及飢渴的眼神難以掩飾。「天啊⋯⋯他們也太性感了吧。」

「妳應該會讓他們倆同時上你吧。是我就肯定會的。」梅芙隨口説道。雖然嘉伯莉遲疑了一陣子想著如何回復，但梅芙熟知好友的想法。「拜托，別裝了啦，嘉比！妳腦子裏的幻想可不和我的一樣嘛！」

「我沒否認啊！」她立刻吐槽道。這使兩人嘻嘻一笑。「怎麽想都不可能嘛。哎，就讓我享受腦内幻想吧。」

兩人對話的同時，第三騎從者也跨入她們的視綫。恩奇都宛如刻意回避以免妨礙兩位王者般，離他們倆較遠地跟著他們。他哼著歌，臉帶微笑地走在沙灘上。他穿著帶金色圖案的寬鬆短褲，與他同色的半透明披肩隨風飄揚。嘉伯莉與梅芙兩人雖然沒注意到他，但是他早已將好奇的視綫轉向她們倆。

「真是的，妳也該學會貪心點呀。」梅芙逗了逗女御主。「妳反正都有令咒嘛，可以對他們隨心所欲啊！」

嘉伯莉瞥了一眼手背上刻畫的紅色圖案，搖了搖頭。「妳也知道我是不可能那麽做的啊，梅芙。」

「我就肯定會啦，但就是因爲這樣才會是妳當御主而不是我當啊⋯⋯」女王裝傻地哼了一聲，再次注視越走越遠的兩名美男王者。「若是能和那兩個帥哥睡的話我什麽都肯做。光想就讓人興奮！」

恩奇都即使身在遠處也聽得到梅芙這句話，不禁發出小小的輕笑。在兩位王者走遠的同時，他停下了腳步，注視著（他希望）還保持理性的一位。

「妳不是說要先追庫嗎？」嘉比向梅芙指出女王自己説過的話，但梅芙對御主的發言只投個奸詐的微笑。

「這就是所謂的野心啊，嘉比⋯⋯無論他們的意願，這女王想要的話就一定會得到！」

「別把吉爾説成獎品似的。他可是無價之寶。」

嘉伯莉和梅芙的注意力立刻轉向插話的新成員。在梅芙轉頭跟嘉伯莉説話的瞬間，恩奇都已拉近距離，將自己擋在她們與遠處的王者之間。他雙手叉腰，披肩及翠綠的長髮隨著海風飛揚；他令人驚訝的銳利眼神，使頭髮與披肩像憤怒的火焰般揮舞。

恩奇都見嘉伯莉嚇得發抖，便向御主投以安慰的微笑，讓她知道不是在生她的氣。梅芙卻只是好奇地眨了下雙眼。恩奇都瞬間將憤怒的視綫轉回女王身上。「有我在就別妄想可以對吉爾出手。」

「⋯⋯就算我算你一份也不行嗎？三人行也挺好玩的啊，對嗎？」梅芙嘗試眨眨眼調戲一下恩奇都，而嘉伯莉對好友的大膽感到訝異。

恩奇都根本沒把梅芙的話當作一回事。「不用了。吉爾只求質量好的東西。像妳這般貨色他根本看不上眼。」

梅芙原本臉上的妄爲的笑容瞬間散去。她站了起來瞪著恩奇都，令嘉伯莉更是緊張。「噢？你是説我沒資格給他上嗎？我還以爲他很喜歡展現自己的支配權的啊？」

「叫他與一個上男人的次數比上廁所還多的婊子做也展示不了什麽啊。」

嘉伯莉臉帶恐懼地看著兩騎從者的衝突，但梅芙根本沒把她當作一回事。她雙手交叉，再眨眨眼，帶著得意的微笑瞪著恩奇都。「你現在倒嘴硬，但你們遲早也會變成我的俘虜。」

「明明只懂得被別人幹，別説得可以幹掉我們似的。你這妓女最好別靠近吉爾，懂了嗎？」恩奇都説完，無視梅芙的憤怒視線，轉頭就走人。他快步地往他的摯友及其友人走去，以溫暖的目光看著自己出手創造的友誼繼續增強。

嘉伯莉終於發得出聲來了。「梅芙！妳這是幹了什麽好事！？他們可是迦勒底最強的從者啊！一下就可以幹掉你耶！」

「這我也知道⋯⋯光想就令人“性奮”。」梅芙輕輕地笑了一聲望向嘉伯莉。宛如一道閃電般，剛才令人髮指的怒氣已消散，但她的眼神如森林火焰般熊熊燃燒。這讓御主感到更不安，但好友的關心卻讓平時冷酷無情的梅芙感一絲溫馨。

「妳會沒命的啊！我不要妳死！更何況妳如果霸王硬上弓我還要叫維和部隊處理很麻煩的耶！」她立刻反駁道。御主嘗試以梅芙的角度想，想出了説服她的論點。「妳要是死了，就不能實現妳想和歷史上全部英雄上床的願望啦！」

梅芙聽她這樣説，便將一隻手指放到嘴上，坐下來發出哼聲沉思。「呃⋯⋯嘉比妳也説的對⋯⋯那樣我可不要⋯⋯」

過了一會兒，梅芙再次露出得意的微笑。她望向遠處的恩奇都，而綠髮的槍兵則瞪了她給予警告。

「⋯⋯好吧。就當成是把好東西留到最後吃。」

**~ 欠片二 : 凱爾特的野心完 ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這塊欠片為KaguyaDex的翻譯


	4. 欠片三：不可以

**此欠片位於本篇第四十三塊第八場之後，有些場景也出現於第九場**

* * *

 「對不起，我知道妳剛才跟凱爾特從者有事，但是-」

「哎呀，都説沒關係了嘛！短短幾分鐘差不了多少！就過去那張長凳談吧！」

靜謐一隻手抓住藍色露肩連身裙的裙擺，緊張地望向在身後靜靜漂浮著的鈴娜。小小的機械人可愛地移動眼睛表示支持，令暗殺者溫馨一笑。在她被牽著手拉過木板路的同時，靜謐將雙眼轉向度假村遠處的人工太陽。溫暖的陽光照耀下來，讓周圍無比美麗，十分適合現時的場合。這也使她的心跳加速。

她笑著望向另外一隻被嘉伯莉牽著的手；自從那命運般的一天起，她的觸碰就會帶給她安全感，皮膚也仿佛有電流般刺刺的。她將目光投向在哼著歌的御主的背影。身穿純白單肩連身裙的她宛如天使般，每一步都像是在安詳地飄浮。她轉身向自己投以燦爛的笑容，使她的心跳變得更快，自己的微笑也更是變大。

是時候了⋯⋯在泰勒的促使下，她終於要告白了。

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△** **·**

欠片三：不可以(I Can't)

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△** **·**

「所以怎麽啦？有什麽事？如果是秘密的話我可以保密哦！別聽咕呆亂説！」看見暗戀對象如此開朗使靜謐輕笑出來，但是她内心依然在鼓舞自己。

經過無法觸碰他人的一生后，她終於有了抓住心願的機會。嘉伯莉大可在恢復她后就完事，但她并沒有這樣做。她盡心盡力嘗試加深對暗殺者的認識。靜謐托瑪修的福，找到了不但敢擁抱她的人，這人還盡全力確保她會快樂幸福。因爲如此，靜謐的感謝及愛慕宛如荒野中的美麗花朵般綻放。

她的心撲通撲通地跳，臉上的笑容怎麽也掩飾不過。她開心地坐在嘉伯莉身邊，鈴娜則停在地上，在她可看到的地方給予精神上的支持。靜謐雙手放在膝上，慢慢吐出了一口氣，將目光轉向她心愛的御主。她橙色的雙眼宛如星星般閃耀，紅橙色秀髮像她心中的希望之火揮舞。她笑了笑，説道：「謝謝你肯聆聽我⋯⋯」

她暗自責駡自己，爲什麽要用那麽蹩脚的開場白。身爲熟練暗殺者的她，應該熟知爲了接近並幹掉目標的色誘技巧。但是現在叫她吐露真心，卻結結巴巴的。雖然説她完全沒告白的經驗⋯⋯特別是向一位她可以放心擁抱的人告白更是如此。嘉伯莉輕笑了一聲，伸手撫摸她露出來的香肩安撫她。

她爲了重整心情，望向度假村那美麗又閃閃發亮的海洋，安頓了情緒后再度開口。

「我向妳道謝也不是一兩次的事了。我知道你也喜歡用這件事逗我，但是我對妳為我做的一切真的是感激不盡。我在世的那麽多年下來，因爲體質的關係要疏離他人，讓我根本不知道與人親近是什麽感覺⋯⋯嘉比，妳為我做的一切真的讓我很開心！跟你相處的每一刻讓我仿佛真的活著一樣！」

她這番話曾羞怯地説過了幾次，但每次説出來都出於真心。無論是敵對或友善都好，光是和她有肢體接觸就會令她心跳猛烈加速。嘉伯莉也不例外，但她的親密表現遠比常人更頻繁。每當她顯得有那麽一點點的不快或失望，女御主就會盡全力讓她心情好轉。這讓她心裏無比快樂溫暖，是她前所未體驗過的情感。

靜謐並沒抬頭看嘉伯莉。她保持著微笑繼續説下去。「我從來沒想到自己可以體驗真正的“人生”，但是托妳的福，我體驗到了…妳對我來説是希望的泉源，我真的，真的感激不盡。我知道我無所補償⋯⋯但我想試一試。我心雖然自私地渴望更多，但我想成爲妳希望的泉源⋯⋯我想像妳爲我做的一樣，我想讓你幸福！」

「靜謐⋯⋯」嘉伯莉細聲叫了她的名字，讓暗殺者的微笑更爲燦爛。她終於台頭望向嘉伯莉，想完結這小小的愛慕的演説⋯⋯

⋯⋯但她並沒這麽做的機會。她看著嘉伯莉的瞬間，本來堅定不移的決心就宛如紙牌屋般崩塌。御主投往她的不安，甚至帶有恐懼的視綫，令靜謐原本燦爛無比的笑容瞬間消去。閃耀有給她安全感的快樂表情已消失得無影無蹤，被代替的是嚴肅又抱歉的神情。鈴娜内心一顫，看著靜謐恐慌地捂著胸口。 _「⋯⋯糟了⋯⋯嘉比該不會⋯⋯！？」_

「我⋯⋯靜謐妳⋯⋯」嘉伯莉拼命嘗試鎮定自己，連話都説不清。她用手捂著嘴，害怕的表情明顯地擺在臉上。靜謐只能帶著加劇的傷心與困惑看著御主同樣加劇的恐懼。「靜謐，我⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯不可以！我不可以這樣對你-！我是説，我不要妳也討厭我⋯⋯！我們不可以⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯就連試一試都不行嘛⋯⋯？」靜謐忍著心碎的疼痛試問。

「我⋯⋯不行⋯⋯對不起，真的不可以⋯⋯我們真的不應該這樣。」嘉伯莉結結巴巴地回復。她變得又氣餒又傷心。冷酷的現實仿佛冰冷的冰霜般，使暗殺者的皮膚發涼，而看到御主眼裏打轉的淚水令她更是絕望。她自己内心的傷感也開始形成淚珠使她眼前模糊。「我⋯⋯我以前也是這樣搞到和很多好朋友絕交過⋯⋯我原本珍惜的朋友一和我交往就會離開我⋯⋯！我一直嘗試挽回，但每次⋯⋯每次都⋯⋯！」

靜謐也早已聽説過。身爲與弘田夫一樣是嘉伯莉的好友的她，熟知女御主的一些秘密，但她顯然只懂了一小部分。她知道嘉伯莉傾向喜歡男生，但有過與女生親熱的經驗。她看御主對她表現親密，以爲自己有機會，但這顯然是錯誤判斷。那只是嘉伯莉的天性，她也無論如何都不會犧牲珍貴的友誼。

嘉伯莉吸了吸鼻子。「不可以，靜謐！我不-不想要也失去妳！妳是多麽善良又天真又⋯⋯操！媽-媽的！我不是想害妳哭的！」

但是先哭出來的確是她自己。靜謐感到自己的身體在顫抖的同時，仍然伸手撫摸她的肩膀安慰她。「⋯⋯我是不可能抛棄妳的！我是永遠不會這麽做的，嘉比⋯⋯！就-就算最終行不通⋯⋯我們不可以嘗試一下嗎⋯⋯？」

「不-不可以，靜謐！」嘉伯莉現在幾乎是在大喊了。她根本不管俱樂部裏有誰會聽到她們倆。「妳-妳對我來説就像我妹妹一樣⋯⋯我-我不要連-連妳也失去！我信-信不過自己！」

儘管摯友在她面前將近崩潰，靜謐的内心卻只聽得進一句話。「⋯⋯那⋯⋯妳對我沒那樣的意思嗎⋯⋯？」

「⋯⋯對-對不-不起⋯⋯」嘉伯莉嘟囔了這句后就完全崩潰了。她急切地緊緊擁抱靜謐。暗殺者本身也開始因爲内心的失望及痛苦流淚。她的淚水如雨落下，在回抱嘉伯莉的同時，感覺到這次的相擁與平時不同，感到無比冷酷。她一隻手捂著完全被淚水沾濕的臉，感到嘉伯莉因抽泣而身體發抖時，自己也不由自主地猛顫。鈴娜只能無助地望著她們倆。「我想-想要-要你找-找到心-心愛的人⋯⋯但-但是不-不可以是-是我⋯⋯」

兩人根本沒發現海灣俱樂部外已聚集的一探究竟的人群，更不知道某位剛好聽到對話的知名音樂家正在動腦筋想著解決方法。

**~ 欠片三 : 不可以完 ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這塊欠片為KaguyaDex的翻譯


	5. 欠片四：邁前的一步

**此欠片位於本篇第四十二塊及第四十三塊之間**

* * *

一陣涼風將阻擋著太陽的一片白雲吹散，讓陽光再度照亮四周。今天下午的模擬天氣比平時多幾片雲，但是它們挂在藍天中，作爲襯托廣闊的草原的點綴。她剛收到的記憶碎片，讓這景色更為懷念，喚起在某個虛擬世界看到的美景的記憶。突如其來的一身強風讓她的短髮及白色露臍裝的摺邊飛揚，但這觸感讓阿蒂拉不禁笑了起來。她臉上的燦爛笑容足以媲美耀眼的陽光。

「真是的⋯⋯特斯拉說有對造風系統做了提升還真的沒誇大啊⋯⋯」 一把熟悉的説話聲傳了過來。托她那記憶碎片的福，這聲音讓她的心感到無比的溫暖及安慰。

「孩子們說想放風箏，但是風吹得不夠強沒辦法放。」由她另一邊傳來的聲音，讓阿蒂拉的笑容變得更燦爛。

雖然收到記憶碎片後只過了一天，但她能斷言說那是她收到的禮物中最為珍貴的一樣。

**·△** **▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△** **·**

欠片四：邁前的一步(One Step Closer)

**·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△** **·**

「不行哦，阿蒂拉！這是我們爲了慶祝神明讓妳重新得到與我們的記憶而辦的慶祝會！全都交給我們吧！」

她聽她們這麽説，便投以感謝的微笑點了點頭，也聽話地坐著不動。雖然她還是有點坐立不安，但還是將雙手放在緊身牛仔褲上，看著另外兩騎從者將各式各樣的菜餚擺出來。裝在陶瓷容器裏的菜餚冒著煙，擺在印有白色及藍色格子的野餐墊上。混合起來的香氣令人陶醉，讓她再度喚起從前失去的記憶。各種日式及意式佳餚的香味與周圍的熱帶花園的花香混在一起，讓是刺激了她的食欲。

阿蒂拉瞥了一眼不遠處的阿斯忒里俄斯。毛茸茸的狂戰士正在舒舒服服地睡午覺。玉藻也望了過去，然後在阿斯忒里俄斯打了大大的鼾聲後與阿蒂拉一起笑了起來。身穿優雅的藍色露肩連身裙的女術士再度將手伸進籃子裏抽出一碟菜。阿蒂拉看到玉藻取出的一碟餃子，立刻感到口水直流，仿佛已經嘗到女術士的特質醬油的味道覆蓋著舌頭。

她也瞄了另一邊的一碟意大利麵，看著熱騰騰的奶油醬覆蓋麵條。搭配著切成一口大小的鷄肉及蝦仁令人垂涎三尺，讓阿蒂拉根本沒心欣賞擺的藝術品般的麵條；她滿腦子只想吃這些令人懷念的佳餚。尼祿看到她的眼神，輕聲笑了出來。「唔嗯！就如卿所記得的一樣哦，阿蒂拉！全都是卿以前愛吃的！」

阿蒂拉望向身穿她最喜歡的紅色太陽裙的女皇帝，開心地點點頭。「妳們煮的菜⋯⋯我不知多想念啊！」

這就像她當初在 Moon Cell 與她們相遇時一樣。她們當時邊吵架邊嘗試向她們心愛的御主展示魅力，而自己就剛好被夾在兩人之間。她當時只想吃好吃的，但又不知道誰是好文明；經她們解釋後，她決定了兩者皆是好文明。她在那一天吃了不少，但那也只是後來的幸福日子的前兆。

「尼祿⋯⋯？」女皇帝放下一瓶托斯卡納紅酒後便頓了頓。她頭頂處的頭髮打成了辮子，但剩餘的秀髮宛如飄揚的旗幟搬隨風飄颺。她當初在Moon Cell 時就有了這樣的髮型，來到迦勒底後偶爾也會梳成這樣，但是⋯⋯「妳為什麽來到迦勒底就不煮飯了？妳老是說沒心情煮，但是⋯⋯妳是喜歡烹飪的啊。妳開始學煮飯的確是爲了與玉藻比，但妳樂在其中啊。」

女皇帝與女術士一臉茫然地對望後，尼祿便笑著回答：「余的確沒好好回答卿，對吧⋯⋯？余的確可以讓迦勒底見識余的烹飪能力，但這會讓萊昂德爾沒面子。他的意大利料理足以媲美羅馬的風光。」

「尼祿若是真心想進廚房裏我也阻止不了她啊⋯⋯」玉藻大大地嘆了一口氣承認道。「女皇帝小姐想要的話隨時都闖得進來，這是妳我皆知的啊，阿蒂拉。但她只會為我們相公下廚。我也尊重她這決定。」

「為了白野⋯⋯」阿蒂拉低聲嘟囔。尼祿雖然自豪地點頭，但她們三人心中感到的沮喪是一樣的。雖然如衛宮及庫般還沒收到相關記憶的從者存在著，但受到記憶的他們可是非常清楚：白野可是以自己的方式當上非常稱職的御主。弘田夫及嘉伯莉雖然也毫無遜色，但是與她們一心一意愛著的御主還是難以相比。她們雖然各有優點，但是將她們團結一致的可是他。

「⋯⋯或許⋯⋯？」阿蒂拉在玉藻忙著擺出剩餘的菜餚時小聲説道。「或許他某一天也會來到這裏？」

「他是有可能被登錄啊⋯⋯他可是Moon Cell 的君主啊。」玉藻臉上挂著幸福的一笑，就忽然臉紅又興奮起來。「噢~！他口才可是好好哦！還有他的忠誠也是！那忠誠可是完美的無可挑剔！還有他的床上功夫也是！」

尼祿嘆了一口氣。「控制一下自己吧，術狐⋯⋯卿這樣反而讓人更心疼。」

玉藻雖然眯著眼瞪著尼祿，眼神還是暴露了她的贊同。他實質上並不在這裏。他或許會到來，就算⋯⋯阿蒂拉撥弄著手指説出心裏的想法。「假如説他真的來⋯⋯我也希望他不是擬似從者。那就不是真正的他。」 ~~~~

「就像伊絲塔不是真正的遠坂凜一樣。」玉藻的聲音暴露了她的緊張。她的狐耳煩躁地顫動。「⋯⋯如果哪個神明敢⋯⋯！」

「噓，術狐⋯⋯就相信余的奏者吧。」尼祿輕聲斥責玉藻的同時，將各種意式料理盛到阿蒂拉的碟子上。「就算他成了擬似從者，也別忘了奏者可是比嘉比還固執的哦！難道卿忘了他與余們所對抗的種種難關及敵人了嗎？他不會束手就擒，肯定會回到余們的身邊！」

阿蒂拉忍不住自己的笑意。就算她面前的兩騎吵架吵到慣性，她們仍然會在緊要關頭聯手。她們聯手作戰的契機雖然通常是因爲白野，但自己也擔任過這職責，讓她們感情增進了不少。説實話，那也不是玉藻與尼祿所想象的戀情，但她們也坦白過幾次，說這種關係也有它的魅力。

「那麽我們就繼續等待⋯⋯而我就在他來到之前阻止妳們倆互相殘殺！」阿蒂拉得意地宣稱。玉藻與尼祿兩騎聽她這麽説，互望彼此一眼后向劍兵嘟了嘟嘴，使阿蒂拉不好意思地笑了笑。

「我沒她那麽差呀！平時還不是這笨蛋女皇帝先找茬！」

「卿這是什麽意思，術狐！？若卿沒在 _余_ 的時段霸占奏者的話余也不會多説什麽啊！」

「妳也不是在我和相公享受二人世界時與他幽會！別給我狡辯！」

她雖然只是在開玩笑，但她也再次低估了她們兩騎的燃點。她們倆爭吵時的確很好笑，但是她們可是在慶祝大家團聚。可是仔細想想，這樣如以前的平凡日常，不就是她們想慶祝的嗎？她肚子開始咕咕叫表示對她們的爭吵延遲開餐一事的抗議。「玉藻！尼祿！拜托⋯⋯妳們再吵菜就要涼了！」

兩騎從者立刻停止爭吵望向她。過了一下，玉藻就嘆了一口氣。「⋯⋯也對。我們又吵得過火了。」

阿蒂拉對她們笑了笑，但表情很快轉爲迷惑。玉藻與尼祿正在將擺出來的碟子放到一邊。她頓時摸不着頭腦，但看到第四套餐具，立刻明白了兩騎的用意笑了出來。 _「差點就忘了_ _⋯⋯_ _每次吃東西都會先盛給白野。」_

「好啦，相公，別讓我們就等啊。」玉藻微笑著開始為阿蒂拉盛菜。

「要不然卿的妻子們將要懲罰卿遲來了哦。」尼祿將這句話説出口後，就與玉藻對望，露出詭異的微笑。阿蒂拉迷惑地眨了眨眼；她感覺到自己似乎錯過兩人之間的什麽笑話，但決定不要多問。

她偶然瞄到阿斯忒里俄斯由遠處偷瞄她們的身影，頓了頓。玉藻也看到了他，而狂戰士試圖將頭躲進草叢中掩飾。在玉藻咯咯笑的同時，阿蒂拉笑著叫了過去。「阿斯忒里俄斯？你聞到食物的味道了吧？」

狂戰士慢慢地抬頭，一臉羞愧的樣子。他臉上帶著可愛的表情慢慢點了點頭，像極了偷吃零食被發現的小孩。阿蒂拉向玉藻與尼祿瞄了一眼後，向他點點頭。「想要的話就來吃吧。玉藻和尼祿應該不介意。」

在他表情轉爲興奮的同時，她的兩名家人好奇地望向她。「我知道這是爲了我準備的，但你們從我認識你們以來都非常大方啊。」

「不用多説了，阿蒂拉，余明白。」尼祿帶著自豪的眼神安慰阿蒂拉。

玉藻也點頭表示同意。「換做是他，也會那麽做。」

阿蒂拉露出燦爛的笑容。若他現在來到迦勒底，就會讓這時間帶比她心中珍藏的記憶更美好的。

**  
~** **欠片四 : 邁前的一步完 ~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這塊欠片為KaguyaDex的翻譯


End file.
